A Blissfully Normal Life
by Hot Goose
Summary: Severus' life has completely changed after the war, but how and why?


**A Blissfully Normal Life**

Disclaimer; unfortunately nothing belongs to me (sob sob)

Severus woke up to the sound of crying. Sighing he pulled the covers from his body and was immediately hit by the chill of the night air. He fumbled for his slippers and dressing gown to guard against the cold and cautiously made his way out of the door and along the landing. He opened the spare bedroom door and leant over the crib, scooping up his baby daughter. He crooned, rocking her gently back and forth in his arms. Standing near the window, looking onto the quiet road below, he admired the now sleeping baby in his arms. She had her mother's hair, blonde ringlets and pale blue eyes. Severus knew that she wouldn't settle in her cot again so decided to give in and carried her into his bedroom. He crawled beneath the sheets and nestled his daughter securely in his arms, wrapped in her blanket. A movement next to him caused him to look over. Narcissa sat up, yawning. She leant over her husband's shoulder and moved the blankets near her daughters face. Severus kissed the top of wife's head and shifted so he could rest it underneath his chin.

"When's Draco coming?" he asked quietly.

"At seven o'clock tomorrow evening." She replied, still gazing at the child in his arms.

"Do you want me to drop Isabella off at nursery on my way to work tomorrow?"

"Please, I'm going shopping tomorrow and then I've got the meeting for the PTA before Draco comes so I really won't have time." Severus nodded his agreement and felt his eyes begin to close; he felt a light kiss on his cheek just before he fell asleep.

Severus awoke in the morning to the sound of his alarm ringing by his bedside, groaning he lunged over and turned it off. He got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to find (to his relief) that Isabella was dressed and ready to go, sitting with her mother in the kitchen. Smiling rather grimly Severus snatched up a piece of toast and grabbed Isabella's car seat. Strapping it in to the back seat Narcissa carefully buckled the little girl into it. "See you later darling, what time will you be home?"

"Erm, probably about half-past five unless I get stuck in traffic. Is Arabella collecting Isabella?"

Yes, it has all been arranged so there's no need to worry. Now, _go to work." _She said giving him an insistent but gentle push into the car.

As she went back in the house and switched on the radio (she still wasn't fond of those Muggle television although Severus rather enjoyed watching innumerable sports Muggle sports on it.) she sat down at the kitchen table to finish her breakfast. Looking out at the window onto the perfectly manicured lawn at the back of their house Narcissa knew that, although she had to put up with some infernal Muggle contraptions, she didn't regret her decision to be with Severus for one moment.

Several hours later Severus drove away from Whittington Comprehensive School, Surrey where he worked as a chemistry teacher and careered down the road in a futile attempt to get home as quickly as possible. He was in a terrible mood, he had had to cover for a year 7 class and he was not happy. Two of the dunderheads had managed to break their beakers and one had set his arm on fire when he was trying to melt his biro using the Bunsen burner. However tomorrow promised to be a better day, he three A-level classes which where his favourite to teach by far, they were at least half-way competent. He also wasn't looking forward to Draco's visit. It wasn't that he disliked the boy, he was alright once you got to know him, it was just that it meant an evening of tortuous, inane chatter. Still he wouldn't be seeing him again for several weeks and his visits did make Narcissa so happy. He thought about his wife for the rest of the drive home. Severus often worried if he had done the right thing by asking Narcissa to marry him. After the defeat of the Dark Lord Severus was no longer safe and would certainly have ended up in Azkaban for Dumbledore's murder if he had stayed in the wizarding world. So he had gone into hiding in the Muggle world when, a few months later Draco had found him. The boy really was clever than Severus had ever given him credit for, he managed to secure Severus a teaching job (by forging all the nessacary certificates and qualifications). And he had brought his recently widowed mother with him. Narcissa had been living in France with relatives during the final stages of the war and could not now return as she would most likely be incarnated as well. Draco escaped by the skin of his teeth and now worked for the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic.

Severus had loved Narcissa for years and it had come as a total shock to find that she had loved him as well, ever since her marriage to Lucius had turned sour when Draco was eight. After several glasses of wine too many at a party Narcissa's relatives were hosting in France they had kissed and he confessed his feelings. He was greeted by a stunned silence from Narcissa and left the party immediately, convinced he had just been rejected and humiliated in the most painful way possible. Two days later she arrived at his door with a huge trunk and several bags of her belongings. Ever since then they had lived a happy, if at times difficult life in the Muggle world.

Please review, wrote this in about 30 mins so I'm really curious to see how I did.


End file.
